


Leap-year Babies

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: Days in Shiro's Life [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Shiro has a twin au, Shiro's birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: A look at some of Shiro and Ryu's birthdays as they celebrate on the actual day they were born. Set in my Days of Shiro's life universe.
Relationships: Matt Holt & Shiro, Shiro & Shiro's Family (Voltron)
Series: Days in Shiro's Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Leap-year Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys quietly celebrate their sweet sixteen at the Garrison.

The Shirogane twins are at the Galaxy Garrison when their next leap-year birthday comes around. It’s the 28th and the twins are in Takashi’s room with Matt, planing their balloon prank. The twins are fighting over Shiro’s bed when Matt speaks up from his chair.

“I almost forgot! Happy birthday guys,” he says with a smile before reaching for his bag. The twins stop their play fighting and Matt tosses them each a small package. They both catch their projectiles and share a look. Shiro speaks first.

“Thanks Matt, but tomorrow’s our birthday,” he informs his roommate with a small smile. Ryu nods, though he’s already unwrapping his gift. Matt looks confused.

“I thought you said you were born in February?” The twins both laugh at this.

“Tomorrow is February 29th, leap-year. We usually celebrate on the twenty-eighth every other year,” Ryu says, smiling and inspecting the box for the new model rocket Matt had gifted him. Shiro starts unwrapping his gift as Matt processes this information.

“Oh. So I guess I gotta take those back, seeing as you’re turning four, and those require adult supervision for children,” Matt says, smirking as he stands to take the gifts away from them. The Shiroganes both scoff and hold the gifts over Matt’s head.

“Pretty tall for four year olds, aren’t we?” Shiro says as Matt tries jumping to get the drone box out of his hand. Matt pouts and gives up after a minute.

“So, I was thinking we could do a snack run tomorrow night to celebrate,” Shiro continues like nothing happened. Ryu nods in agreement.

“Are we going to take leftovers from the brownies they’re serving, or are we gonna risk making our own?” he asks. They all think it over for a minute before Matt speaks up.

“As great as fresh brownies sound, I think it’s best not to risk it. After making a mess while mixing everything, and cleaning it up while it bakes, it’ll take too long for them to cool. And the kitchen staff would probably report to someone about a missing pan if we take it with us. Best to take whatever leftovers or batch planned for the next day,” Matt decides. The twins shrug and agree with the presented logic.

The next day, the twins get a call from their mother and grandparents wishing them a happy birthday and expressing regret that they couldn’t be there to celebrate in person. And all day there are people making jokes about their age. The twins ignore it for the most part. Once curfew comes around, the trio is prepared. They wait for about two hours for everyone to settle down before sneaking out of their rooms to meet at the midway hallway between their dorms. From there it's an easy run to the kitchen for them, as they're practically experts at dodging patrols by now. They are quick to raid the fridge of the leftover deserts, only enough for the three of them, and a few other snacks before rushing back to Shiro and Matt's dorm to part take in their spoils. The twins both quietly agree it's a decent birthday.


End file.
